flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
No Biz Like Show Biz
"No Biz Like Show Biz" is the first episode of the sixth season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on September 17, 1965. Synopsis Fred is tired of so many teen stars on television after a football game is canceled due to a teen program. He then dreams that Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm become singing stars, causing more havoc than Fred can handle. Plot Fred and Barney are frustrated to find that popular, modern music has either postponed or preempted their favorite sports programming on television. Barney departs Fred's house, and Fred decides to nap. He then hears more music, and the source is Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, who have somehow gained the ability to sing. Psychiatrist Dr. Freudstone, consulted by the Flintstones and Rubbles, believes that Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm learned the tuneful art by watching musical performers on television. Their song of choice: "Let the Sunshine in". In almost no time,they are international celebrities, under the binding-contractual guidance of suave impresario Eppy Brianstone, and Fred and Barney are left at home while Wilma and Betty accompany Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm on tours to New Rock and Eurorock. Fred decides upon drastic action to reclaim his family, and Barney reluctantly concurs. With beatnik glasses and a fake mustache, Fred enters the Hollyrock Palace where Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are singing and pretends to be an education official "apprehending" the babies for truancy, but Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, in Fred's arms, remove his disguise, and Fred flees with Barney and the two tots from the theater. They are pursued by police officers and by Wilma, Betty, and Brianstone onto a freeway cloverleaf and into a dark tunnel, outside of which they are surrounded by them. Fred awakens from this nightmare, at first relieved that Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are not really capable of song. However, the prospect of fame and fortune quickly provokes Fred to attempt to foster prodigious vocals from the two tots. Characters * Wilma Flintstone * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Eppy Brianstone (only appearance) * Professor Freudstone (only appearance) * Elizabeth (only appearance) * Ajax House Movers driver (only appearance) * Police officers * Johnny Rockson (mentioned) Locations * Bedrock ** Flintstone home * Hollyrock ** Hollyrock Palace (only appearance) * New Rock (mentioned) * Eurock (mentioned) Objects * Record discs * Golf clubs * Golf ball Vehicles * Fred's car Songs *Open Up Your Heart (And Let the Sunshine In) Cast Notes/Trivia *The title refers to Irving Berlin's anthem to entertainment "There's No Business Like Show Business". * The Johnny Rockson Show is a spoof of The Johnny Carson Show. *The British-accented character Eppy Brianstone is a rather obvious parody of The Beatles' manager Brian Epstein. *At the beginning of this episode, Fred and Barney are watching television, which seems to be dominated by dance shows. Two of the songs heard on the television, "Roses and Rainbows" and "Dance In The Sand," were actually released by Hanna-Barbera Records' rock and roll division. The singer of "Roses and Rainbows" is Danny Hutton, who would later join Three Dog Night. *The music playing at the Hollyrock Palace entrance is actually a sped-up version of 'Rise and Shine'. 'Errors' *None known. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes